


River of Life

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Seaplane and Shelly have a private moment in the middle of their journey through Jumanji.





	River of Life

The middle of the jungle was not the best place to start a relationship, especially when the jungle was evil and they were being chased by a villain and his goons.

But Shelly couldn’t find it in himself to care when they came upon a river and their group took their turns to bathe in it.

“You gonna join me, Shelly?” Seaplane asked from where he was standing in the river, water halfway up his thighs. “Or are you afraid you’ll melt. You are sweet enough.”

Shelly laughed, finishing stripping and joining his partner in the river.

“Hi.”

“Hi yourself,” Seaplane grinned, pulling the professor in for a kiss. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, just a stressful past few days.”

“I have an idea that might help with that,” Seaplane said with a sly grin as he sank to his knees.

“Jefferson, the others could come looking for us any moment.”

“There’s a reason we got last shot at the river. You really think they’re coming out here without an entire herd of elephants chasing them?”

“Alright,” Shelly agreed. “You’re right.”

“I know you, Shelly. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I know, Jefferson,” Shelly wove his fingers through his hair. “You’re sure?”

“Want to make you feel good. Stress’ll get you killed.”

“Is that before or after Van Pelt kills us?”

Seaplane didn’t answer, instead leaning forward and taking Shelly’s cock in his mouth all the way to the root.

“Jesus, Jefferson,” Shelly moaned, fingers tightening in the younger man’s hair.

Seaplane hummed happily before pulling back just enough that he could work with his tongue.

“You’re very good at this,” Shelly murmured, barely audible above the river. 

“I’m a quick learner,” Seaplane said, pulling back just enough to speak, “And I don’t have a gag reflex,” he added before returning to the best blowjob Shelly had ever had.

“Jefferson, I’m--” 

Seaplane hummed around Shelly’s cock and he was gone.

“You’re amazing,” Shelly murmured, pulling Seaplane back up and into a deep kiss.

“You deserve the best, Shelly,” Seaplane answered, resting his forehead against Shelly’s.

“I think I love you,” Shelly murmured in the quiet space between their bodies.

“I think I love you too,” Seaplane murmured back with a smile and a gentle kiss.


End file.
